


Silk in the Boy

by Arabwel



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Carolina Hurricanes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Speculation, gratuitous finnish, minor treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: Anyway, Teukka does not want to think about it, okay? He really doesn't want to think about what or who Sepe is doing, about those big doe eyes looking up at him and—Vittu perkelesaatana.So maybe he has bit of a problem.





	Silk in the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/gifts).



> Thank you, *redacted discord* for making this fic happen! 
> 
> I literally pulled the title out of a title generator

How no one had gotten killed, or at least had the shit beaten out of them, before Sepe came to the NHL was a complete mystery to Teukka.  Perhaps people really did take the threat that Sepe's father would kill them seriously rather than just as a theoretical with the man not an ocean away but right there in the front office, with ties to every barn in the country.

It's inconceivable no one had taken Sepe up on his fuck-me looks, even if it wouldn't have been pretty if they'd been found out. Maybe he hadn't been old enough to drink even back home, but he hadn't been _jailbait_. Not that it would have mattered to his old man.

Just look at Sepe now, making eyes across the ice at — you know what, Teukka doesn't even want to know. It's none of his fucking business who Sepe wants to fuck. He was fine with it at Worlds, wasn't he? Despite knowing what Sepe got up to with— anyone.

So okay, maybe he had bit less of a problem with it when they weren't on the same team on this side of the pond, when Teukka didn't have to put up with those fuck me eyes and Sepe being _Sepe_ constantly.  

How is a guy supposed to keep from wanting to — _do shit_ to his bro like this?

Because they _are_ bros, and Teukka is not going to risk it just because his dick hasn't realized that. As far as Sepe is concerned, nothing is ever going to happen. The guys Sepe eyes up are not just a little older like Teukka but a _lot_ older, like... Savinainen or Ward or even fucking Lundqvist, which Teukka thinks is probably grounds for being booted out of Leijonat for good. Treason to the highest order, wanting to get dicked down by King Henrik.  

What would Sepe even say? Fuck me like you fucked our chances of Olympic gold in 2006?  Except, Lundqvist is a goalie so wouldn't that be like... stonewalling you and giving you nothing?

Anyway, Teukka does not want to think about it, okay? He really doesn't want to think about what or who Sepe is doing, about those big doe eyes looking up at him and—

Vittu perkele _saatana._

So maybe he has bit of a problem.

It would probably be _less_ of a problem if not for the fact that they are living together. All joking about housewives and master of the house aside, they’re roommates and it’s not cool to jerk off thinking about your roommate.

Except, no one seems to have told Sepe that because the brat is buck-ass naked on the living room couch, head tilted back and moaning Teukka’s name.

Fuck, Sepe is not just _jerking_ it; no, from his vantage point at the door, Teukka can see the hand not cupping Sepe’s cock is between his legs, reaching further down. The sound is pretty unmistakable and Teukka has to clench his hands to not to groan at how _sloppy_ it sounds.

Sepe’s eyes are screwed shut, his face red and blotchy and it’s clear he’s getting close; he’s practically fucking _chanting_ Teukka’s name, interspersed with mixed pleas, the _nai mua_ flowing seamlessly into _please_ and _give it to me._

It’s _obscene_ and Teukka can’t look away.

He’s seen Sepe with his dick out countless of times, in locker rooms and at summer parties but seeing him _with his dick out_ is entirely fucking different.

Teukka knows he should - something, anything but just fucking _stare_ at Sepe with his own dick getting hard in his pants. He shouldn’t fucking _watch_ Sepe touching himself, shouldn’t want to go over and put something _more_ than just a couple of fingers into Sepe’s ass.  

At least it’s just fingers; Teukka doesn’t know what he would do if Sepe was fucking himself with a dildo _in the living room_ like some sort of a —

 _Huora,_ his brain oh so fucking helpfully supplies. _Kiimainen pikkuhuora._  

Teukka knows he needs to leave, now, before he blurts out what he is thinking, before calls his best friend a dirty little whore after catching him in the act.  Before he lets Sepe know he’s been _heard_ , that Teukka knows just what it is that Sepe is so fucking _needy_ for.

He’s dizzy and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s been holding his breath or because it feels like all of his blood has flown south, throbbing in his cock to the time of Sepe’s hand moving between his legs.  

Sepe groans and speeds up the hand on his dick, words giving way to high-pitched whining as his hips move off the sofa. The head of his cock is an angry red, wet when it peeks through his grip and Teukka can’t tear his eyes away.

The kid is so fucking _close_ Teukka can _taste_ it; it would be so easy to just walk up, push Sepe’s hands away and replace them with his, replace the fingers in his ass with a cock or the hand on his dick with a mouth.  

He takes a step forward before he can think any better of it, then another. By some fucking miracle Sepe’s eyes stay closed and his mouth open, so fucking wet and red like he’s been sucking on something.

Teukka is treated to a flash of what-if, Sepe with his fingers in his mouth, too desperate to get them inside his hole to go fetch lube and _fuck_ , it shouldn’t make his dick harder; he didn’t think it was _possible_ , not with the way his zipper is digging into him painfully.

He knows he crossed a line the moment he didn’t speak up and curse Sepe for putting his bare ass on the sofa, when he didn’t turn tail and _leave._ He’s not thinking straight— ha fucking ha when he drops his hand to his fly, starts getting his dick out. Sepe is still completely oblivious to his presence.

The sound of the heavy metallic zipper of his jeans sliding down cuts through the little noises Sepe is making, and suddenly he’s _arching_ off the couch, his cock spurting all over his hand and belly in long streaks of white.

Sepe’s doe eyes flutter open, dark and hazy with pleasure. His gaze sharpens quickly and Teukka becomes keenly aware that he’s standing less than two meters away with his dick in hand like some sort of a perv, except Sepe doesn’t look distressed or violated at all.

The kid looks fucking _delighted_ , like he’d be giving Teukka a sultry smile if he wasn’t panting like he just got off a bag skate as he shifts on the couch, letting go of his dick and pulling his fingers free, giving Teukka a tantalizing glimpse of his ass in the process.

“On the sofa, for grown up real?” Teukka asks, palming his cock as he steps closer. Sepe might have made a complete fucking mess out of himself but Teukka is still hard, still riding the same adrenaline edge he’s been on since he first caught a glimpse of Sepe, bare-ass naked in the den.  

Sepe shrugs, completely unapologetic. “You weren’t supposed to be at home so why not?”

“It’s _dirty_ ,” Teukka licks his lips, trying to hold back the words he’s not sure are welcome.

Sepe fucking _smirks._ “I’m a dirty boy.” Coming from Sepe, it’s not corny, it’s hot.

Teukka takes another step forward, pops the button of his fly. “Well, I’m gonna mess you up some more.”  

He knows he’s going to regret this later, if only for the sake of the couch, but Sepe grins when Teukka moves in, nudging Sepe’s legs open wider, giving himself space to stand between them.

Teukka is sorely tempted to lean forward, to push Sepe’s legs up against his chest and fit his dick in that spit-wet hole he knows is waiting. He doesn’t think Sepe would object, but  _fuck_ Sepe’s face is a temptation in itself, flushed red, droplets of come clinging to his neck but none on his face. He can fix that; he can paint Sepe’s pretty mouth with his come.

It’s almost embarrassing how little it takes until he’s coming, until he’s spilling himself all over Sepe’s heaving chest, catching those red lips too and watching Sepe lick his fucking lips like an overgrown cat who got the cream.

He’s going to wipe that smug look off Sepe’s face. With his dick. He’s going to get a rag and wipe Sepe clean because he’s not tracking jizz all over the apartment, and then he’s taking Sepe to his room and fucking the shit out of him.

Sepe nods in agreement and Teukka realizes he spoke out loud. _No vittu._

Fuck it. In for a penny…

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you better than Lundqvist ever could.” Teukka grins at Sepe’s indignant squawk and ignores his protestations of _en mää  mikään maanpetturi oo, mitä nää höpiset..._

  



End file.
